


Natural

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [8]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes ice skating…original, I know :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

“C’mon guys! This just isn’t natural!” Mark whined, clutching desperately to the wall. He slowly slid his right foot forward, his knuckles white from how hard he was clutching the side. Then, he slowly slid his left foot forward as Maureen darted past, spraying ice in the air as she made a dramatic stop.  
  
“Aw, come on Marky! It’s fun!” she shouted, flying across the rink back towards where Joanne was trying to make pictures in the ice.  
  
“I’ve got a thin sharp blade attached to the bottom of my foot as I try to move across a glorified ice cube. What part of that sounds fun?” Mark grumbled, shuffling forward some more. He looked out across the ice at the couples that had gathered, moving slowly around the rink as they held each other’s hands. “What’s so goddamn fucking romantic about ice skating anyways? You’re freezing, tired, and sore by the end of it,” Mark continued to mutter, his legs slowly shuffling forward along the edge of the rink. “What’s the point of being here anyways. We can be hungry and frozen back in the loft, why do we have to pay four bucks so I can make a fool of myself while I’m at it?”  
  
Mark looked across the ice, where Joanne and Maureen were holding hands and trying to spin in circles. The two girls spun faster and faster until the let go, both falling to the ice in fits of giggles. Maureen screamed as Collins darted by backwards, teasing Roger as the rocker tried to catch up. Both the men were speeding quickly around the rink, playing a high speed game of tag. Mark tightened his grip on the wall, if that was possible, as Collins shot by, stopping right in front of the filmmaker.  
  
“Why are you over here all by yourself Mark?” Collins asked, looking seriously confused. Mark rolled his eyes, taking a quick look down at his quivering legs. Collins laughed, “Is this your first time ice skating?” Mark just sighed before gasping in fright and bringing himself closer to the wall as some over eager young hockey players skated by.  
  
“Come on Cohen, give me you hands,” Collins demanded, holding his hands out towards his friend as Roger watched with amusement nearby. Mark glanced back and forth between Collins’ hands and the wall before shaking his head quickly. “I won’t let you hurt yourself Mark, now stop being such a baby.” Mark glared before quickly reaching out with his left hand and clasping Collins’, his friend smiling as the right hand followed. The grips were a little tighter than he had expected, but nothing he couldn’t handle.  
  
“Ok, you don’t want to lock your knees together like that,” Collins explained gently.  
  
“But that’s the only thing keeping me up!” Mark whined, his legs continuing to tremble.  
  
“It’s a lot like walking, except you aren’t picking your feet up,” Collins continued, beginning to skate slowly backwards. Mark let out a strange strangled whimper as he began to slide forward. “It’s okay, I’ve gotcha, don’t worry.” Mark slowly began to loosen up as they moved around the rink, his legs straightening out and becoming steadier. He began to move his legs cautiously, gaining more power. Joanne skated by with a smile on her face before being called back by Maureen.  
  
Roger chuckled and snuck up behind Mark, ignoring the warning glare on Collins’ face. He was about the startle the filmmaker when Mark shouted, “Hey Roger!” over his shoulder, scaring the songwriter and sending him down to the ice in a heap. Collins’ booming laugh echoed around them, and Mark didn’t even notice that the philosopher had let go of his hands until he started to skate forward.  
  
Mark skated towards Roger slowly and cautiously, each foot only moving a little at a time as his arms were spread out widely to help him balance. Roger watched him with a smile on his face. He looked just like a toddler learning how to walk.  
  
Mark finally made it over to his roommate, crouching down and plopping down onto the ice beside him. “Why are you sitting down Roger? Did someone scare you with the intent of making you look like a fool? Why would anyone do something mean like that? I know you wouldn’t every do that, would you Roger?” Mark teased, a bright smile on his face as he leaned in towards Roger. The songwriter rolled his eyes before jumping to his feet and doing a quick spin. Smiling he leaned down and pulled Mark up to his skates, holding him tightly as the filmmaker fought to regain his balance. Roger chuckled, leaning in for a soft kiss.  
  
“Ewwwwww! Get a room! Gosh!” Maureen shouted, skating by quickly with her hair flying out behind her.  
  
“Ignore her, I think she forgot to take her SPECIAL pills today,” Joanne stage whispered to the two Bohemians as she passed by, shooting a smile at her partner.  
  
The two men laughed, Roger pausing and smiling as he saw Collins wink at him a few feet away. He leaned in for another soft kiss, his hands loosely resting one Mark’s hips.   
  
“Okay, so ice skating isn’t that bad,” Mark whispered, pulling away and slipping his hand into Roger’s. The songwriter felt a strange clenching in his chest as Mark looked back, smiling widely and his eyes twinkling. Being on that rink with Mark felt like the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
